zland this is wat happens
by wolfdemon16
Summary: when im given 100 icepops and a dozen yaoi z-land stories. plotless story with yaoi and a bad lemon. and angst? srry if the story have many mistakes!i didnt edit it! gomenasai! EDIT:TAKING Z-LAND REQUESTS! FEEL FREE TO ASK FOR A CHAPTER FOR YOURSELF!YOU WISH IT AND I SHALL WRITE IT!
1. Chapter 1

What happens when you have a horror/killing authoress/mangaka that's a yaoi/zombie/blood-lusting/horror-insane/sugar-insane/insomniac with a 100 popsicles, a phone playing random music, and who just finished read about a dozen Zombieland yaoi stories? This is what happens…Beware, may cause mental scar if you don't know or don't like yaoi and for all you yaoi fans, enjoy!

I do not own Zombieland. Also this happens before they find Little Rock and Wichita, not in the real movie though…-_-'' also I believe this will be a shota cuz Columbus is only a minor(not 18 yet) and Tallahassee isn't a minor(21 or something) and language no duh. You have been warn! (I think it PWP but u tell me!)(I FINALLY FINISHED MY BOOK! 8DD….I stayed up until 3 in the morning finishing it :'3 but it's done! XD)

~~V^V ^v^ ~ - XD~~

A black hummer zoomed down the road at horrific speeds and leaving black screeching trails on the graveling, poor excuse for a road. There was a shrill screech as the hummer came to a stop, the sickening 'sleech' of the tires running over wet blood and bodies hummed as it stopped. The doors clicked opened almost too fastly and a blur of green and blue went dashing out of the hummer. The sickening gurgle sound of something brought the person whom ever jumped out to look up. Once human now dead and decade stood there, blood slimily dripping down its split jaw. One of its eyes were mashed outwards from the skull while the nose was missing only the skull's pale-ish green surface there.

A boy whom was about sixteen or so let out a girl-ish scream at the zombie and fumbled backwards, his forest green orbs wide in horror. The zombie let out a shrilled shriek and lunged at the boy, its arms with the flesh slipping off of it forward. The boy closed his eyes tightly and waited. The echoing 'BANG' shot threw the air and the zombie flailed backwards, its head cleanly shot off and blood spurted on the floor as its body heavily fell to the floor. The boy looked up to the male inside the hummer that shot the living dead. His short blond hair covered by a cowboy hat while his shotgun barrel was out the opened window.

" Damn spit-fuck," the cowboy muttered under his breath as he opened the door. The forest green eye boy ran his fingers threw his hair with a shaky breath, his eyes still wide in shock. " Get up now and get in the hummer," the elder ordered the boy who didn't move.

With a growl the male grabbed the boy from the floor and slammed him on the hummer door. The boy's eyes widened in pure fear at the impact. The cowboy gave a deep huff and pushed the younger into the hummer. " Stay here spit-fuck, don't get out of the fucking hummer," the elder growled and slammed the door causing the younger to flinch.

It was several minutes later when the cowboy came back to find the younger asleep with his head on his arms that were ever-so carefully placed on his knees. The cowboy smirk slightly as he closed the door softly, blood splattered on his hands and jacket, the cowboy sighed and took off the bloodied garment and wiped his hands on it.

" Tallahassee," the breathy name was uttered and the redneck named Tallahassee looked at the boy. Noting that the boy was still asleep Tallahassee tossed the garment to the back.

" Spit-fuck," there was no answer. " Columbus wake you ass up," Tallahassee growled the boy's dubbed name.

Said boy's eyelashes fluttered but he made no indication of waking up. With a mischievous smirk the redneck lend into the boy and not so gently pressed his lips against the younger's. His eyes shot opened and he saw the alpha near his. With an unmanly squeak he jumped backwards with a cherry red hue stained on his cheeks. The elder smirked and turned to the wheel.

" Finally awake eh spick-fuck," Tallahassee snickered and started the hummer.

Columbus sat back down from his position on the window and onto the seat. The cherry red hue still staining his cheeks as he fiddled with his hood strings. " We're going to be stopping soon, found an empty hotel while scouting," the alpha informed and the boy nodded.

~~V^V ^v^ ~ - XD~~

It had gotten dark when they came to the said hotel, it was still in good condition despite the couple of broken windows. The pair where in the waiting room, after checking every room in the hotel. After the two dubbed the hotel cleared they started to eat, none of the two talking. Columbus looked at Tallahassee with curious green orbs.

" Why did you kiss me?" the question was asked before the boy could stop it.

The redneck raised an eyebrow at Columbus as another cherry red hue covered his cheeks. Putting down his finished plate down on the floor and slowly walked over to the boy who was sputtering a million a minute. Tallahassee uttered the phobia-ridden boy's name who didn't hear him. With an aggravated growled he grabbed Columbus's chin and crashed their lips together. Columbus's eyes widen as Tallahassee pulled away from him.

( and let the yaoi/lemon start to begin! X3)

" W-why d-d-di-" Columbus was cut off by another aggravated kiss from the alpha. Trying to push Tallahassee away but with little success and the boy gasped as Tallahassee kneed his crouch steadily. Using the gasp as an advantage, Tallahassee savored the moist cavern as he gripped Columbus's chocolate colored curls. Columbus's blush grew hotter and he tried to squirm from the elder who's lips dissented his own and where slowly ghosting over his ear. Columbus tried to turn and run but Tallahassee grabbed his arm before he managed to get even an inch or two away from him.

The redneck flushed their bodies together, his clothed erection slightly grinding to the younger's backside. Columbus gave a small whimper of protest as his face turned darker and the redneck grinned sadistically from behind the younger.

" Nnn….no don't," Columbus weakly whimpered out as Tallahassee gave nip on Columbus's neck. The elder grinded into the boy's back causing him to chock on a gasp. " We-we shou-oudn't be d-doing this…..nnn!" Columbus moaned as Tallahassee's hand rubbed barely above his manhood. Tallahassee smirked and gave a hard bit on the boy's neck and gave a couple of short licks to sooth it.

" But it seems your enjoy it _Collie," the alpha purred as he slowly pulled down the pant's zipper._

_Columbus getting back his senses tried to once again try to escape the elder's hold. The redneck gave a growl and shoved Columbus onto the bed and held onto the younger's wrists in one hand. He blended down and captured the younger's lips in a bruising kiss. Tallahassee's free hand slowly reaching up Columbus's jacket, taunting his stomach. Columbus moaned and tossed his head from side to side. His nails raked down his slim side and he panted his forest green eyes clouded with lust and a bit of fear._

" _T-talla…nnn! Ahhh…," he lustfully mewled as Tallahassee licked his neck. Tallahassee's lightening blue eyes darkened at the lust filled sound. " Are you going to compile to me Collie?" his voice thick with lust as he whispered the question in Columbus's ear before he nipped at it. Columbus nodded as he still panted and once Tallahassee let go of his wrists he wrapped his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on Tallahassee's lips._

_Said redneck pushed the boy jacket over his lithe figure and eyed it before he traced his fingers around the younger's stomach. Columbus gave a small whimper at the slight tickling feeling. Then he gave a startling gasp as Tallahassee licked his nub and gave alternative licks and nips to each one and glancing up at Columbus's deep red stained face. He smirked and pulled Columbus's pants down and tossed them aside with a satisfied smirk, his dark lightening blue eyes eyeing him and stole a kiss._

" _Ta-Tallahassee…we-we should s-stop…..nnn…what I-if a z-zombie comes?" Columbus weakly protested out to the elder trying to deny his lust as his body grew hotter. " Don't worry Collie, there's no zombies around for several miles," Tallahassee lustfully replied as he took off his shirt which was soon followed by his pants. Columbus was about to protest again when Tallahassee tossed of his boxers, leaving him naked. " W-what are you d-doing!" the phobia-ridden shrieked as he shot up to the headboard only to have Tallahassee pull him down with Tallahassee straddling his hips. The coyboy's eyes narrowing and Columbus wriggled against the elder's weight and his eyes widened as he felt his hands get tied up to the bed._

_With Columbus's tied wrist, Tallahassee ghosted his breath along Columbus's stomach. The boy moaned slightly and tried once again to move from the elder, the blush growing hotter. He let out uneven pants as he looked at the elder with lust-filled eyes. Then all to suddenly Tallahassee pulled down Columbus's boxers and the boy let out a squeak as he felt the warm breath of Tallahassee and the cold air._

" _W-what are y-you doi-AHH!" Columbus moaned and withered as Tallahassee took his manhood into his mouth._

_Columbus mewled and moaned out as the elder slowly gave short licks before he sucked. Panting heavily, Columbus still tried to reason with alpha. He tugged at the ties on his hands and unconsciously bucked upwards in turn made Tallahassee growl and hold onto his hips with a bruising hold. Columbus closed his eyes and gave another moan and mewl and whimpered. The red on his face burning his cheeks ever so. While unconsciously twisting his wrists the ties loosened and fell off. He put his hands over his mouth as whimpers spilled out and he tried to hid his face._

" _Talla-nn! I'm g-going t-to… AH!" Columbus tried to push the alpha away but couldn't. Tallahassee swallowed the boy's come as Columbus gave him a petrified look. " Tallah-ahhhhh," Columbus mewled as said male bit gently on a nub while pinching the other. " S-stop….ahhh! Please don't touch me t-there..nnn!" Columbus withered as Tallahassee started to stroke the boy's manhood._

" _Why should I?" Tallahassee grinned before turning the boy around._

" _W-What are you g-going t-to do?" Columbus shrieked again._

_The elder held onto the boy's backside and traced his tongue along his entrance. The boy screamed and blushed so badly it looked as if it would be there forever. Columbus panted as he felt the appendage slipping in past the ring of muscles. He moaned and clawed the sheets. Then he felt the propping feeling of the elder's fingers against his entrance. The fingers harshly pushed against a spot in him that sent him into a moaning frenzy, all thoughts went flying out his head at the pleasurable pain. He let out breathy pants as his fingers clawed deeper into the sheets. (A/N: OH NOES! I ONLY HAVE 6 POCICALES LEFT D8) Columbus's eyes half lidded at every thrust that hit the same spot that would make him see spots._

" _We're not done yet Collie," Tallahassee purred out, making Columbus shiver at the tone. _

_Tallahassee turned said boy around and onto his back. Columbus's body burned with need and desire as the heat started to become unbearable. Tallahassee lick from Columbus's stomach all the way to his neck before marking the pale column with bruising sucks. The moans and mewls grew louder at the almost to harsh abusment and his eyes widened as he felt something hot and rather large around his entrance. The redneck's eyes burned with lust and desire and Columbus didn't have time to shout as Tallahassee pushed his member into the tight ring. Columbus screamed as tears lingered in his eyes._

" _T-take it out! I-it hurts!" Columbus sobbed out covering his face with his arms._

_Tallahassee slowly licked the tears, not moving and waiting for the boy to get used to his length. He started to whisper 'sorry but just hold on,' rocking slowly against him. Columbus let out a small moan at the pleasurable shivers running down his back. Tallahassee, seeming to get the message, slowly pulled out and thrusted back in making Columbus gasp. He raked his nails into the elder's arms at each thrust._

" _F-faster," Columbus blushed at his own words which Tallahassee gladly complied to the younger. He thrusted faster into the boy's body, the younger moaned as the elder hit his prostate dead on. Tallahassee reached for the boy's member and started to pump his member making the younger moan. _

_Tallahassee seized the younger's mouth with his own, asking for entrance with Columbus submissively gave. The elder continued to thrust and pump until Columbus spilled his seed into the elder's hands while Tallahassee himself soon followed after. Columbus let out a groan and pushed away from the elder with weak arms. Tallahassee chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger, Columbus blushed and gripped the sheets as the elder's breath fanned over his neck. Soon sleep took over the younger._

_Me: ok I know this sucked ~-~` I don't blame you if u hate me 4 it….this is my first time even doing a lemon! TT^TT_

_Blood: Yes, it sucked and now that you're don't w/ that *whacks authoress's head* get back to your own damn stories_

_Me:*holds head* ouch…..buuuut Bloooodd! IVE BEEEN BUSY!*pout*_

_Blood: grrrrr…..Review and fav I don't care but this 1 does…..no flames. *grabs my arm* NOW U COME!_

_Me: nooooooooooooo! TT^TT *is dragged away* pleeease if anybody who'd be kind enough please tell me wat angsty is! i dont know! imm too innocent!_

_Blood: pffft! yah right! innocent my $$! jst tell her! Blood over and out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress' Notes:

Ok, I'm going to do a second part for this since one of my reviews asked me ever so nicely to make another. Please note that this is yaoi, Wichita and Little Rock are in this one and that someone(or someones) knows of the yaoi (kukuku you know whom she is!) and that I'm currently trying to work on another z-land story but a multi chaptered story. Ok enough said please enjoy and thank you all for either reading, reviewing or favoring my stories or my username.

2:

The sun had barely risen above the tree tops. A pair of chocolate and forest green eyes gazed into the peeking sunlight. A straight dark brown hair girl sat with the willow-wild, forest green eyed boy. A shotgun laid in the boy's lap while the girl messed with a small equipped shotgun; the boy's eyes focused on the gentle scenery before them - or well the almost gentle scenery just subtract the lifeless bodies that were either dismembered, blow to bits, brains splattered all over the once green grass, or were ripped open. The child slightly snickered and laid backwards with a soft sigh.

" Hey, Columbus, do you and Tallahassee have something going on or what?" the child bluntly asked the boy named Columbus.

Said boy chocked and went bright red; the girl quickly sat up and slapped his back roughly. The child grimaced at the sudden smell of the rotting undead and stood up, nose scrunched up and all. She 'eww'-ed briefly and help Columbus up and made their way into the house. Another girl came in from the kitchen, hair black-like hair waved down to her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at them with a quizzing looking on her face. The child let out a slight gag sound and shut her eyes.

" Do not I repeat do **NOT** go out there!" the child gagged again and wiped her nose. " Gyyyaaa it reeks," she muttered and flopped down onto the beaten couch.

The elder girl placed her hands on her hips and walked away without another word. Columbus sat next to the child and she turned towards him.

" Still didn't answer my question, are you and Tallahassee have something going on that I or Wichita don't know about?" she asked

Columbus blinked as a tight frown marred his worried face. " Err…No why do you ask Little Rock?" he hesitantly asked the child. She narrowed her eyes one his nervous figure. " Because, it seems to me that there is since he seems to protect you more often then he does to Wichita," she started then hummed to herself. " Well….he does hate her for almost making you her bitch and you almost could of gotten killed in Pacific PlayLand if he hadn't been there," she mused. Columbus snorted. " It's like YAOI!" she squealed with her hand up, chocolate brown eyes burning with a spark that came out to a raging roar.

Columbus chocked on air again at her words and Little Rock smirked evilly. A small pink tint came across her cheeks as her smirk bloomed into a full out grin. She chuckled and mused at Columbus. Slapping his back to clear his throat, Tallahassee came out from the stair case, blood form their previous zombie raid. Little Rock waved enthusiastically at the elder with her full out grin still on. The alpha raised an eyebrow as she kept patting Columbus' back till his face was a cherry hue from the coughing and small little tears fogged his forest green eyes.

" Heheheh you're so an uke," Little Rock chuckled as Columbus turned to her, not noticing the cowboy that was in front of him. " I'm not an **uke**! How the hell do you know about this!" he hissed out. Little Rock make a purr-like noise in the back of her throat which creeped the hell out of him. The thought that came to his mind as soon as she did that was _' WHAT THE HELL?! IS SHE A CAT IN A PAST-LIFE?!'_ as she grinned. " Oh dear Columbus, you uke, I have may many and I quote "**MANY **ways" end of quote," she smugly smirked. Her chocolate eyes roamed to the elder of the three and Columbus followed her gazed and let out a surprised squeak. " Awwww, poor Tallahassee! Your uke didn't notice your presence till just now~!" Little Rock retorted childishly and pointed a finger at Columbus. " Bad, bad, bad uke! I think your seme needs to punish you!" she giggled as Columbus' face went a bright red in shock and horror.

" Spit-fuck…" Columbus turned to the gruff voice of the alpha. " What the hell is she talking about?" he commanded with hard lightening blue eyes. Said girl giggled and stood up. " Sayonara uke, seme!" she laughed out and ran into the next room.

" Spit-fuck," the warning growl came out. Said male squeaked and turned to the elder. " Errr…. She was talking Japanese," Tallahassee gave him a ' no shit, Sherlock' with a glare. " A-and she was referring to a umm…Japanese life-style?" his brows furrowed up a bit.

" KYA! YAOI=GAY=FANGIRLS=LOVE!" came the over excited yell from Little Rock as she came in a threw a book in the younger's face. She snickered as the book hit point blank on Columbus' face. Tallahassee picked up the manga that laid deadly on the younger male's lap. Briefly skimming the pages he stopped on one page that caught his attention.

" Where the hell did ya get this?" Tallahassee questioned the girl who smiled evilly at him. " The mall where else!" she chirped out to elder like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

Columbus looked at the girl with a fearful looked in the forest green eyes. Little Rock smugly grinned and grabbed the book out of the elder's hands. She tapped the book with that creepy grin over her face, which frightened the younger male and slightly creep out the elder male. She opened the book to a certain page (A/N:that's what I did to my onee-san when we where at the mall, I found Junjou Romantica and when to the hard yaoi page and she accidentally picked out a yaoi book and kuku kuku~ lets say she'll make sure to be careful when at the book stores :3) and shoved it to the males. Columbus chocked again while Tallahassee raised an eyebrow. The page was showing two males there, barely anything on, one had only a jacket while the other one-clearly the seme- had the younger's legs pulled over his shoulders as he thrust into the uke.

"Yer one seriously 'ucked up kid, yah know 'hat Little Rock?" Tallahassee uttered out emotionlessly to the youngest who just nodded with that evil grin of hers.

"Yep, so you want the book or not?" she smugly smirked at him.

Columbus chocked again looked at the younger in disbelieve that she'd ask such a question. The elder shook his head -giving Columbus a sense of security before the elder uttered: "I already know what I need to," the two smirked as the uke shakily looked at them. Little Rock gave a small, evil laugh of a fan girl and smacked the book shut.

"Now, be on your way…I'll _keep_ Wichita busy for you two~!" the girl sing-song and ran out the room.

"L-LITTLE ROCK!" the phobia-teen screeched out- torn between crying and screaming bloody murder.

Columbus felt two arms entangle around him, restraining the younger's arms to his side as his breathed ghosted over the younger's ear.

"Columbus," Tallahassee huskily uttered to said boy's ear. Columbus started failing in the elder's grip as he hoisted Columbus onto his shoulder and started up the stairs. A smirk stitched Tallahassee's face as he felt the younger trying to free himself. Steadily, Tallahassee continue his way then stopped and cornered the younger on the wall with no escape routes.

Tallahassee's fingers trailed down the younger's jacket and to the hem of his pants- Columbus' face a delicious red hue that made the elder want to devour the younger more. Tallahassee smashed his mouth on the younger's with an animatistic hunger as he thrust his tongue into Columbus' moist cavern. Columbus tried to push Tallahassee away with no success; Tallahassee roughly gripped the boy's wrists, pinning them on the wall as the phobia teen's knees weakened, the only thing holding him up was Tallahassee's grip on him wrists. A strange animatistic growl came from Tallahassee's throat as he continued to map out the younger's cavern with a heated hunger to put out. Air started to become delirious for Columbus Tallahassee seemed to sense it and pulled away, a single strand of saliva held them together. The alpha's eclectic blue eyes clouded with lust as was the younger's but with fear as well.

"T-Talla," Columbus weakly and hoarsely whispered.

Said male trailed his mouth to the younger's neck and started littering it with bite marks and open-mouth kisses while the boy let out a series of wanton groans as his fingers curled from their position. Columbus unconsciously tilted his neck- giving Tallahassee more skin to 'eat'- and he let out an audible moan as the alpha bit a practically sensitive spot on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Columbus panted as he felt it harder to breathe. The elder opened the younger's leg with a thrust of his knee, making the boy moan as his clothed member rub against the male's leg.

Slowly he rocked his hips to the elders leg, submitting to him. Tallahassee smirked at the lewd actions that the boy was doing. The elder took both of the thin wrists into one hand and let the other one slowly trail from their position on the wall slowly down to the boy's neck. Columbus could feel the fingers tightly thread themselves into his wild locks and tug back harshly - he gave a small whimper caught between pain and pleasure.

"Yer mine aint yah," the elder huskily whispered in his ear.

Columbus shuddered at the hot puffs of air traced against the edge of the flesh. He could only gasp, answer caught in his throat as a hand lazily drew circles near his member. Tallahassee licked his lips, eyes trained one the bruised ones that were being currently gnawed on. The elder slowly clawed his fingers against the boy's member.

"AH! Please…." the phobic teen uttered with hazy eyes drugged in lust.

Tallahassee chuckled darkly while shifting his hips so that the other gasped at the sudden friction.

"Please what spitfuck?" he growled. The nickname falling off his tongue like liquid.

"Do an-anything…please! Please…just make it stop," the green-eyed teen whimpered, trying to rub against the elder.

"Make what stop spitfuck?" the elder question. "Where?"

Ohio blushed while grabbing his hand and bringing it towards his crouch. "Here…" he whispered.

Little Rock looked at her sister from the edges of the manga she was reading. " I wonder what they're doing right now," she voiced.

Wichita turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I don't even want to know at the moment sis so don't even think about it," she hissed.

Little Rock smirk. "Oh but sissy, imaging what wonderful things they could be doing up there~!" she purred evilly while watching the other girl twitch. "They could be doing fore-play-"

"Little Rock-"

"Or they could be kissing each other so erotically"

"Do you even know what that is!"

"Or they could be fucking like rabbits, over and over AND OVER again!"

"STOP IT LITTLE ROCK!" the elder girl screamed in terror, ears covered.

Little Rock smiled with a camera phone in her hands. The smile saying 'you know you want to' all over it. Wichita saw her sister mouth the words 'go on and take it' with that devious smirk of hers. Sacredly, she reached for the phone that dangled in the tips of the younger girl's fingers.

Columbus breath in heavily as he felt his gut twist in burning fire. Fingers tangled messily in his hoody, holding it up as Tallahassee harshly nipped at his hips-finger tips slowly moving down his jean covered legs. The younger gasped and twitched at the strange electrical feeling, lustful blue eyes looking up from narrowed slits at the younger above him. Forest green hues tightly shut at the feelings that crept up from the intimidate touches, small pants escaping his bruised lips and his stomach tightened with the onslaught of pleasure. Columbus let out a small mew as slightly sharp teeth bit into a sensitive spot on his side, fingers trying to rip into the offend cloth in his grip.

"Ye know how _fuckable _ye look 'ight now," Tallahassee growled out huskily, breath hitting the stray confines of his pants.

The younger let a broken moan escape at the feeling, shaking his head. His eyes shot open and his legs shook as he felt something wet slither over the front of his pants. He felt the wall scrap into his back as he fell but he was caught with two strong arms on the inside of his legs- hungry electric eyes smothering him. The younger felt his breath caught in his throat as the strong arms pulled him up-knees touching his shoulders, body twisted in a painful angle. The younger boy groaned as he body bowed from the shock of pleasure.

He felt his stomach coil and his hands flew to the elder's shoulders - hands tightened but hardly even hurting him. Columbus blushed as the dark stricken eyes gazed hungrily at the younger - a tongue moistening his lips. Soft pants ringing out in the air as Tallahassee bit the clothed member. The younger cried out - cheeks aflame and eyes closed shut.

"T-Tallahasse...p-please," he begged.

TBC.

m:hanger yes a bit but i shall have the next 1 done as soon as possible I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

_He felt his stomach coil and his hands flew to the elder's shoulders - hands tightened but hardly even hurting him. Columbus blushed as the dark stricken eyes gazed hungrily at the younger - a tongue moistening his lips. Soft pants ringing out in the air as Tallahassee bit the clothed member. The younger cried out - cheeks aflame and eyes closed shut._

_"T-Tallahasse...p-please," he begged._

Tallahassee smirked as he saw the younger's face pinched with lust and embarrassment from the whole situation of it all. The older licked the clothed member again and let his lightning blue eyes rake over the trembling frame of Columbus - a purr of satisfaction rumbling through his throat. Columbus panted with his brows furrowed in the teasing pleasure that was bubbling up in his chest and making his limbs tingle. A small vision of saliva on the pouty lips like a temptation.

"P-please m-more," Columbus whispered in a faint voice consumed with thick lust.

Tallahassee let his smirk become predatory - a sadistic joy in having the younger look so helpless and wanton. He shifted his weight so he could stand up and pressed Columbus' knees against the wall. The teen let out a cry at the sudden shift from one way to the next. Large forest green eyes widen to impossible sizes as he gazed up to Tallahassee.

"Someone's flexible," the elder smirked down to the younger.

"P-please m-more," Columbus whispered in a faint voice consumed with thick lust.

Tallahassee let his smirk become predatory - a sadistic joy in having the younger look so helpless and wanton. He shifted his weight so he could stand up and pressed Columbus' knees against the wall. The teen let out a cry at the sudden shift from one way to the next. Large forest green eyes widen to impossible sizes as he gazed up to Tallahassee.

"Someone's flexible," the elder smirked down to the younger.

The younger was about to protest when the elder roughly sealed his lips on the others. A soft whimper fell from Columbus' lips as his mouth was ravished by the elder - teeth biting and pulling on the younger's bottom lip and pushing closer together. A muffled squeak escaping as Tallahassee grinded his member against him - a soft moan escaping his throat. The slick muscle pushed past Columbus' teeth and made its way into his oral office. A panting moan being lost in the heated kiss.

"T-Ta-ngh" a soft moan escaped as Tallahassee relocated his lips to the younger's neck.

The elder smirked at the panting moans of the younger male and a whimper escaped from the bruised lips. Columbus could feel the warm breath making the bruising flesh cold from the air. A burning desire making them both hunger for more.

"Co-lum-bus," Tallahassee huskily whispered into the red, sensitive ear.

Said male whimpered.

* * *

><p>Little Rock let a hollered laugh as Wichita has tissues stuffed in her nose and her eyes glued to the erotic scene in the small screen. The elder girl's face was flushed with embarrassment at the way she was acting but she couldn't help it.<p>

She just couldn't.

Little Rock, bemused at the sudden change in her sister's, smirked and chomped onto the bit of beef jerky she had onto her hands.

* * *

><p>Columbus gasped and chocked on his breath, trying so hard to muffle the moans, but they slipped through his thin fingers that were warm with heat. Tallahassee holding the younger's hips upon the wall and roughly sucked on Columbus' manhood with gusto and smirking around the heated flesh as mewl and gasps and keens slipped from Columbus' bruised mouth. Tallahassee gave one final lick before he pulled off and pinned the boy's arms behind his back. Columbus winced as his arms were yanked behind him and pressed into the wall with no remorse. He panted as Tallahassee grinded behind him, the cloth rubbing the sensitive skin of his butt.<p>

Tallahassee smirked as the younger tried to arch into the torturous pleasure with small whines and pleas for more. The elder could feel his member throb from just teasing the smaller male – he felt a sadistic pleasure from making the younger squirm. He grinned into the skin between Columbus' shoulders, nipping and biting the skin tilt it bruised. Columbus rocked against Tallahassee, seeking the pleasure from the others and moaned as Tallahassee thrusted against him. Columbus felt himself wanting the elder in him.

"Please Ta-Tallahassee! Please!" Columbus panted out, tears in his eyes.

"Please what Spit-Fuck?" Tallahassee smirked while rubbing his finger above the younger's hole.

"F-Fuck me!" he yelled.

Tallahassee smirked and chuckled and pulled away.

"No."

Columbus watched as the elder pulled away and walked back down the stairs. He cursed the elder for leaving him like that and shoved passed Tallahassee and down to the restroom – not even noticing their other two partners in the kitchen.

Little Rock laughed as she saw the willow haired boy ran past them and the door slamming. Wichita's face was beet red with embarrassment, hands shaking with the phone dropped on the counter. Tallahassee smirked while leaning against the edge of the doorframe.

"Like the show girls?" he smirked.

Little Rock laughed hard and nodded while Wichita banged her head against the table while screaming. The two perverts laughed at the elder girl.

M:Ya sorry I know you guys wanted more and I'm soooo sorry for the delay! But if you guys want then I'll make a one-shots of TallaBus. Sooooo GOODNIGHT AND REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSES WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL~!


	4. Chapter 4

Z-land PATCH ADAMS

Little Rock hummed a tuneless song as she was writing words down onto a paper. A luxurious grin swept on her childish face while she cackled under her breath and continued her writing. Wichita peeked through the door at the younger girl that was on her stomach and laughing like a loon in a cartoon. Hesitantly, the elder walked in with her hands anchored on her hips and looked at her sister and coughed to get Little Rock's attention. Large chocolate eyes looked up and gleamed evilly.

"AH! Wichita. Just who I wanted to see right now!" Little Rock cooed and quickly sat up.

Wichita nervously went over to Little Rock and sat next to her and cautiously looked at the tiny words written on several sheets of paper. She felt a small hint of blush rise up, eyes scanning the work written on the single sheet of paper and let out a scared noise.

"WHAT IS THAT LITTLE ROCK!?" Wichita screeched and looked away.

"Oh this?" said girl waved the paper teasingly. "This is a small story. A Tallabus story to be exact."

Wichita raised an eyebrow at the word.

"Tallabus?"

Little Rock stood up and smirked while she strode around the bed and giggled. Wichita sweatdropped as the younger went to the small drawer on the other side of the room, giggling more.

"Tallabus! A name mixture between Tallahassee and Columbus, the most cutest and sexiest pairing I shall even know!" Little Rock giggled more. "The shy, insecure uke and the epic dominate seme! Such a good, GOOD pairing ever! EVER I SAY!" the young pre-teen exclaimed and grinned over to the other with a twisted and perverted grin that no older sister should ever have to see on someone.

Wichita moved away afraid.

"I can see it now Wichita," Little Rock sighed dreamily.

The willow haired teen laid in the bed with his back towards the door and his deep forest green eyes reading the tiny writing in the paper book in his callused hands, not giving a care while enchanting himself in the little literature. A small smile tugging on his rose pink lips. His ankles crossing in the air and continued to read. Columbus continued reading unaware of the sudden attack that would be persuaded upon him.

The tall blonde seme looked over at his young uke with electric eyes grazing over the boy's lanky body. A silver of tongue on the ruby lips and a smirk lowly placing itself on his lips while he – surprisingly – quietly walked over to the younger like a lion on its prey. He slowly grazed his hands over the denim clothed butt of the younger who in returned yelped and jumped to a stiff board posture. Shocked green irises met the amused blue ones.

Columbus stuttered and flushed red while trying to give the elder a deadly glare but only ended up looking like he was pouting. Tallahassee chuckled while a smirkish grin flashed a white line of teeth. The elder huskily breath the other's name.

"NO! NO SEX FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Columbus screeched and tried to run around to the door.

"Oh no you don't Spit-fuck," the cowboy huskily growled and caught the boy by the waist.

Columbus yelled as the elder suddenly pinned his hands above him and trapped him between the wall and the elder himself, looking pleased at the outcome. The smaller tried struggling out of the strong hold with no luck. His teeth grinded against each other while he felt the large hand roam over his sides and hold on with a vise grip. He gasped as the other pinched and rolled his nipple between his fingers. Columbus squirmed while his face started to flush, breaths coming out breathless. Columbus barely registered the sound of his pants being ripped off his hips until it was too late. He Stared with wide eyes while Tallahassee smirked.

"This is payback Spit-fuck," Tallahassee growled with a sadistic grin.

Wichita looked away from the younger girl, feeling tears come into her eyes. 'She's a pervert!' the elder girl thought horrified. She rubbed her face roughly with the palm of her hands; Little Rock grinned perversely and giggled more while she laid next to Wichita.

"AH! HARDER!" the two shot up at the sudden scream that came from down the hall.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERTS!" Wichita screamed and ran out the door as if the devil himself was on her heels.

Little Rock busted out laughing.

A/N:I hope you guys like this one!


	5. Author

AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

MY DEAR BELOVED READERS AND FOLLOWERS! I AM LETTING YOU - YES **YOU** - DECIDE ON A CHAPTER ALL FOR YOURSELF AND DEDICATED FOR YOURSELF AS WELL. IN OTHER WORDS YOU MAY REQUESTED A YAOI OR YURI ZOMBIELAND PAIRING! Yes yes a Z-land pairing between Tallabus and WitchRock or heck sqice it up or something with a gender bent or something! I shall take whatever request and I shall make it happen! Please do not be afraid I love making these stories for you guys! just ask away!

Loving eagerly-

wolfdemon16~


	6. DragonisNight

Chapter Requested by: DragonisNight

Warnings: Contains yaoi, a lemon, zombies and my laziness with the fighting. I may edit the fighting part if necessary

All four of the ZombieLand survivors stood in the pile of dead bodies as they were soaked in blood and sweat from their latest Twinkie-raid for the sixth time in two days. The zombies had pooped out of nowhere as they had gotten into the store and attacked the four. It had been surprising to say the least and Wichita was almost bitten in the onslaught if Columbus hadn't of thought quickly and shot the zombie.

Said girl ran her grime covered fingers through her hair before snorting in disgust and wipe her hand on bloodies jeans. Steady hisses of breath past through her clenched teeth and her hands clenched bone white. Little Rock glanced at her sister with tired eyes – fingers worked on reloading the shotgun.

"I'm tired of this!" the older sister screamed.

She seized Little Rock's arm and dragged the younger with her. The two males followed after them – surprised. The angered girl roughly shoved the passive girl inside the silver hummer and slammed the door and started walking to the other side only to be stopped by Columbus.

"Wichita please don't go! I-it's dangerous a-"

"No Columbus. It's dangerous with **HIM**!" she glared over to Tallahassee. "If me and Little Rock stay with him, we'll die. I almost did just moments ago Columbus! We're going. That's final." She walked past the willow haired teen and slipped into the hummer.

Bringing the vehicle to life and pulling away from the grocery store. The two continued watch – one filled with surprise and sadness and the other was emotionless. The blonde male moved away from the road, back to the store while mumbling under his breath. Columbus followed the elder with a cold feeling welding inside, steps heavy. As he walked, he thought of what Wichita had said to him. His forest colored orbs glaring intently onto the back of Tallahassee's head. Feeling his rage slowly boiling deep in his stomach and gritted his teeth.

"Come on Spit-fuck, we're close to those heaven goodness! Just o-"

"NO!"

Tallahassee looked back to the younger boy – surprised at the sudden outburst.

"It's because of you that they left us Tallahassee! They can die or something! It's not good to separate our numbers Tallahassee!" Columbus cried out, pushing the elder's built as hard as he could.

The elder glared with dark lightening eyes. "I didn't do anything. They left by themselves," Tallahassee growled.

The willowed teen's face flushed angrily and yelled. "It's because of your stupid obsession of Twinkie!" the sound of Columbus' gun hitting the floor bounced in the thick air. The younger hits Tallahassee's chest in anger. "It's because of you that they left! I bet that's what happened to Buck!" he screamed.

Tallahassee jolted as what Columbus accused and he felt anger surface up inside of him. Columbus tried to punch harder, tears prickled his eyes.

"I bet you this this on Bu-"

_SLAP!_

Columbus' head flew to the left, a stinging red handprint on his cheek while large, unwanted tears felt on the heated skin.

"I did what I could to protect him! To save him! Don't you dare say that Columbus. I loved him so much that it killed me." Tallahassee growled and grinded his teeth, jaw pulsed from the amount of force.

Columbus touched the bruising area with cold fingertips. The pain stinging but numbing at the same time; a soft hiccup escaped from him. Tallahassee could feel his heart clench at the sight of the tiny teen crying – face flushed and cheek becoming a skin blue color.

"Col-"

"I-I'm sorry."

With that said, Columbus broke out running out of the store, away from Tallahassee, from the words he couldn't take back, from the cause of it all, and to the depths of horror that would await him.

He ignored the calls of his name from the blonde male. He kept running, not caring that his legs screamed for him to stop or that his throat was burnt raw from every breath that he took or for the fact that he didn't know where he was going exactly. He just knew he had to get away. Columbus could see blurry from the collection of tears in his eyes that clanged onto his lashes – refusing to let go – the pain in his cheek nothing compared to the one that wormed its slimy way in his heart. Feet pounding from the concrete ground to dirt to mud and grass but never ceasing the rhythmic beat of pain. Finally, he felt winded out and slowed down to a spooked walk.

Lips cracked, throat scratched, body sore and upset. Columbus panted while he walked slowly.' Stupid Twinkies, stupid Tallahassee and everything! Why the hell did this happen!' Ohio wiped his puffy red eyes with his gore soiled sleeves. "Screw him and his stupid obsession and zombie and everything!" he screamed out, frustrated.

A terrible idea.

Several screeched echoed from around him. Columbus cursed before reaching for his beloved double barrel shotgun only to notice it wasn't on him.

"God hates me today!" he cried out and ran.

He glanced behind his shoulder momentarily and really wished he didn't. Two large Zombiland tattered zombie ran behind him with infested eyes, broken mouths with puss and ripped skin on their bulb bodies.

Columbus gagged at the sight and tried to run faster with his already sore body. Columbus gasped as his foot got caught into a pot hole in the ground and making him hit his head on a rock.

"Stupid Spit-fuck," Tallahassee growled while swerving his truck off road.

Lightening eyes glaring through the up rise of dirt, hands tight on the wheel and gears while he pressed harder on the gas pedal. Tallahassee could see the zombies getting closer to the knocked out teen. The hick growled possessively and grinded his teeth and watched with hate glazed eyes as he rammed the two zombies – the truck jolting with their weight. He grabbed his shot gun and nearby bat before swinging the door open roughly.

"Yer dead fuckers are gunna pay!" Tallahassee growled out.

Shooting the zombie's legs so they wouldn't get up easily, Tallahassee started hitting them like piñatas. Blood and gore already covering the rough hick with a fresh coat from the last. The zombies screeched in pain as the angered induced male continued the rough and slightly inhumane treatment. Zombies nearby would know not to get the Twinkie obsessed male angry. After leaving the pool of dead flesh, he went over to the pale boy. Gored fingers looked over the boy for any signs of any bites and he was glad to see there wasn't anything besides a small trail of blood on his head when he had fallen down.

Picking up the younger bridal style, Tallahassee couldn't help but sigh. "Yer worth more tr'uble than y'u look lik'," he chuckled while heading back to the truck.

Columbus groaned lightly at the feeling of cold winds on him, he twisted on the soft, plu-

'Wait. Soft?' his eyes snapped open. 'Last thing I remember was being chased and falling on the ground – ready to be eaten by-

"So yer finally 'wake."

Columbus gulped and looked to the source of the voice to see Tallahassee sitting down on a moth eaten single couch that was holding the hick's gored jacket on the seemingly frail top. The cowboy hat that once laid on his head was discarded to the worn out table to the male's right – miraculously the electricity was working so the light lamp was glowing softly. Cold blue eyes flickered with the lighting as thin lips were pulled into a tight line. The elder leaned back and let a heavy sigh drawl from his lips.

Columbus watched the older with frightened eyes. Not knowing what the older man would do now that he was here in his hands. He felt small in the dusty bed, thick scent of the covers filling his sensitive nose and making a squeaky sneeze escape. A snort escaped the elder and Ohio felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Columbus felt his heart flutter a bit when he caught slight glimpse of the softened blue eyes. Columbus mentally slapped himself.

'No I'm not some lovesick girl!' he throttled himself.

"Tallahassee I-I… I'm re-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me talk." The male snapped, effectively making the willow teen become quiet. "What the fuck were ye thinking when ye ran off lik' some bloody pansy WITHOUT yer gun if I'll add! Do ye know on what the fuck could of happ'ned if I didn't fallow ye!? Do yah?! No I don't fucking think you do Columbus! What would of happened to me if I lost yah!?"

At some point the angered blonde had gotten up and closed into Columbus with a few inches of space away from each other. The younger could feel the other male's heated breath on his cheek and he was sure that the elder would be able to hear his frantic heartbeat.

"Did that ever occur to yah?" Tallahassee's voice was becoming a soft but angry tone as he grasped the teen's shoulders in a vise grip – trying hard not to hurt the frail looking boy. "What would I do if yah ain't there? I promised myself I wouldn't, _wouldn't_ ever let that happ'n again. I may have lost-" Tallahassee's voice cracked a bit. "I may have lost my Buck. But I ain't gunna fucking fail yah Spit-fuck. I'm not."

Tallahassee leaned close to Columbus, his lips close to the younger's pink ones. Ohio tired backing up, his heart a racing monster as he tried to say something but nothing came out and he felt his back touch the musky bed. He had nowhere to run as Tallahassee had both of his hands on either side of Ohio's head.

"Don't run away Columbus. Don't. I won't handle it. I won't," Tallahassee whispered thickly.

Before Columbus knew what was happening, Tallahassee had already sealed his lips with Columbus' trembling ones in a soft kiss. Columbus could feel the heat coming off from the male on top of him and his heart skipped a beat as his fingers found refuge in the taller's shirt – undeceive if he should pull the blonde closer or push him away. He trembled on the bed as Tallahassee slowly pulled away with half lidded eyes and Columbus breathed in heavily as heat rushed to his face. He clutched on the thin material of Tallahassee's shirt tighter.

Tallahassee chuckled lightly at the pinched expression the younger was wearing. The younger's brows were drawn together, a heavy blush on the chubby cheeks while long, thick black lashes fluttering softly on the boy's redden cheeks. Long pianist fingers clutching his shirt with a hesitant hold – unsure and slightly frightened. Tallahassee gently cupped the boy's bruised cheek and gently stroked the wound with the utter most care, something out of character of the large man. Large and dark forest green eyes opened with a slightly glazed look, gently breaths escaping from him.

"Wh…Why?" Columbus whispered.

"Because… I love you."

Columbus arched and gave a startled as Tallahassee nipped at a small space near his ear; the older's hot breath making him shudder from the light chuckle. He squirmed under the cowboy's body but he knew – no matter how much he wanted to deny it or pretend it was fake – that this was real, the heat and the pleasure and the love from the brute. Tallahassee stroked Ohio's chest from his shirt, petting heavily and smirking as the boy cried out again – a sound that sounded so beautiful to him. His fingers went over the small of Columbus' stomach and ventured its way up to rub against one of the small mounts on the boy's chest.

Columbus made a small noise as the cloth rubbed against his sensitive nub and tried to hide it behind his hand. Soft noises escaped as Tallahassee rubbed the small flesh harder and harder till the younger bite his lip. Lusted glazed lightening eyes started at the boy, wanting the sound of the boy's moans. Shocked green eyes widened as something wet consumed the perk skin from the cloth and roughly sucked on it while a hand snaked its way into his shirt and groped the other and pinched. Columbus twisted at the sensation, feeling the heat pool in his stomach, and this was barely even anything.

Tallahassee gave one final suck on the clothed flesh before meeting the surprised forest ones and gave a teasing lick over the wet spot and smirked at the shudder. He pushed up the younger's soiled white shirt until it bunched up around his chest, showing the small litters of cuts and bruises and the pinkness from the heat of Tallahassee's touches. Columbus shivered as Tallahassee trail his fingers lightly over his skin with teasing touches. A soft mewl touched Columbus' parted lips.

"Don't be afraid to moan," Tallahassee murmured in Columbus' ear.

The elder wrapped his arms around the younger and pull him into his lap; his front flushed against the younger's back. Tallahassee's right hand groping Columbus' member while his left held the boy's wrists together in a strong hold. The willow haired teen gasped as the elder not only groped him but also grinded his clothed manhood into his bottom. The younger put a weak fight against the older and squeaked when he was bent over on all fours.

"Do yah like this fighting against me Spit-fuck? Do yah like knowing I'm stronger than yah?" Tallahassee wrapped his arms around Columbus' waist and bites his earlobe – making the younger cry out. "Knowing that I can protect yah?"

'Yes,' was Columbus' thought but he didn't voice it.

Tallahassee thrusted against Columbus' clothed rear, his hand that had groped the teen was already unbuttoning and unzipping the teen's pants and snaking their way into his boxers. Said boy yelped as a hot hand fisted his member and pulled on the burning flesh with gentle tugs. Lewd moans escaped from the teen's mouth – his shirt and jacket bunching on his shoulders as he lifted his bottom higher. A smirk found its way on Tallahassee's face as he watch the boy moan and mewl. Columbus then whimpered when Tallahassee stopped his stroking only to yell as a hard slap on his butt shocked him once again. He looked at Tallahassee with wide eyes.

"This is what yah get for running away and almost getting yerself killed as well," Tallahassee lustfully growled and slapped the boy's butt again.

"Ah! Tall-Tal- OUCH! N-no d-top!" Columbus gasped and whimpered as Tallahassee slapped his backside harder.

He panted with a darker blush escorting his already reddened cheek, his member swollen with need for release and the sudden attack somehow aroused him only more. His shoulders trembled from the painful yet pleasurable jolts on him, his teeth were sunken into his jacket sleeve in hope to mute or muffle his cries and moans of pleasure. Tallahassee slipped the teen's pants farther down this legs, blunt nails scratching the reviling skin and leaving red welts. Columbus made a low groan of pleasure.

Tallahassee watched the younger with hungry eyes, the boy bent over, shivering in pleasure and arousal, his round bottom red from the spanks that he gave the boy. The blonde let a small moan of approve escape.

"Spit-fuck come over here," Tallahassee ordered with a gentle yet aroused voice.

Columbus turned around, his mouth still clamped on his sleeve and his eyes darkened and soaked with lust. Tallahassee let a growl out and pulled the boy close – earning a small moan from them both when the friction of Tallahassee's pants rubbed against them.

"I want yah to take off my pants and suck me Collie," Tallahassee nipped the teen's neck.

Columbus blushed and nodded.

Tallahassee watched as the teen sit down with his legs apart, the pre-come of his member making a transparent spot on his white shirt. The boy's hand slowly unzipped the male's pants – teasing in a sensual way. The blonde groan as the boy take he's sweet time. Blue lightening eyes meet the forest green ones, never breaking contact as the boy pulled the man's member free from its confides. The long fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft before the boy leaned down – still not taking his eyes off Tallahassee – and sucked on the tip.

It was Tallahassee who broke contact first to groan at the small teasing licks of the boy. He watched as the boy continued to suck and bob his head on the tip while stroking the rest – even going as far as to tease the hick by quickly deep throating him before giving tiny licks. Tallahassee gripped the musky sheets tight in his hands to keep himself from just grabbing the boys head and thrusting deep into the boy's mouth.

'Another time,' he told himself, he didn't want to hurt the boy on his first time.

Tallahassee pulled Columbus off of him and wrapped the younger's legs around his waist, hands groping and rubbing the teen's rear.

"Do yah want this Collie?" Tallahassee asked seriously.

Columbus wrapped his arms around the older male's neck and kissed him deeply. "Yes."

Tallahassee just laughed and kissed Columbus, thrusting his tongue deep into the orifice while he led his member into the boy. Columbus almost bit off Tallahassee's tongue when he pushed into the tight ring of muscles, but the blonde had pulled away. The willow teen's nails gripped Tallahassee's shoulders tightly.

"Gosh damnit Talla! N-ngha C-couldn't y-you have prepped me o-or something!" Columbus gritted out, glaring at the male who gave him a sleepish look.

"Sorry, but I co'ldn't wait anymore," he slightly apologize while thrusting the rest of his length into the teen's body.

Columbus gasped at the feeling and panted, squirming and making Tallahassee moan.

"Keep doing that and yah ain't gunna move witho't feeling pain in every step!" Tallahassee hissed out.

Columbus moved again.

"Yah asked for it!" Tallahassee gripped the teen's hips and started thrusting hard – the bed groan at the force.

Columbus gasped and moaned loudly at the feeling and tried to form sentences but each thrust brought on an imaginable pleasure from inside him and only his chopped words barely made sense even to him. Tallahassee gripped on of Columbus' legs and bended it to his chest, thrusting deeper than before and making Columbus scream in pleasure. The blonde smirked as he thrusted deeper, faster and harder into the small body before him. Columbus cried out as he saw white blur his vision but the thrust got harder and so much pleasurable, one leg laid close to his chest while the other was wrapped around Tallahassee's waist.

"T-Ah! Tall-nnh!" Columbus moaned and cried out as the male pulled out of him and turned him on all four and reentered him, making sure one leg was to his chest.

Tallahassee let a growl escaped while he pumped the boy's ignored member. "See what happ'ns Collie? Yah turn me lose," he sank he's teeth into Columbus's shoulder and the boy came – hard. The teen could feel his vision become black before he knocked out with Tallahassee deep inside him and still hard.

"Huh. Guess I wore out the kid," Tallahassee scoffed and pulled out and gently covered the boy. "Yah'll be sore in the mornin' but don't worry, I'ma here for yah Collie," he whispered and gently kissed the boy's bruised cheek.

A/N:I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I spent practically my whole night doing it and my computer was hating me. I finished at 2:28 and have school in the morning. Oh well, this is what I do for my beloved fans! So please review if you want, request or favorite! Oh and DragonisNight, I hope you like it! To me I don't think the lemon is that heated but if you liked it then I'm happy! Goodnight or erm Morning or Afternoon, I don't know any more =-=

~wd16


	7. Inuyashagirl2015

WichaRock, Requested by Inuyashagirl2015

A/N: And now sweetie, I don't mind the yuri or the whole sister's thing and all that stuff and you don't have to just request one, this is a multiply opened ZombieLand requests ok? So go ahead and send some stuff because I've mostly been on Tumblr for a while and lagged a lot in Fanfiction and it'll be wonderful to once again do requests from the fans!

Wichita laid on the moth bitten bed that she was going to have to be sharing with the most cutest…café eyed, pale skin brunette…with such kissa- Woah! Woah! WOAH! Wichita, girl you're not, NOT, thinking of your sister like that! Said girl scolded herself, blood rushing up to her cheeks. She laid on her side, thoughts of Little Rock swarming in her head. She shivered.

'Oh god! I'm a pedophile for my own sister!' she thought horrified. 'My sweet…delectable…sex-'

"ARRRrrRrRrGGGGgggGGHHhhhAAAaaA!" Wichita screamed out, frustrated and shoving her face into the cotton ball smelling pillow, just wanting to be a zombie so that they could kill her and she wouldn't have to worry about this anymore.

Her hair was tossed around her shoulders as she sobbed pathetically into the pillow. Only glancing up when she heard the door open. Columbus, her ZombieLand friend, stood there looking at her worriedly. Despite her trying to claim him form Tallahassee, they became and stayed good friends. The willowed teen rusted to the other brunette and sat next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Wichita? What's the matter?" he quizzed gently, like a mother asking her child.

"Columbus…I'm such a sick person," she hugged the slim boy's waist and cried.

"Why?"

_Little Rock would lay under Wichita, her shirt pulled up from her body and keeping her hands away. Her cute little sports bra going up and exposing her small chest while her winter heart shaped face was dusted pink, her lips bruised form kissing. Little Rock's chest would be heaving up and down with each breath that she took and her face would twist in pleasure when a soft and warm caress would glide against her skin. Soft and tiny moans would escape her bruised mouth and she would arch up from the bed, pleading for more._

_Wichita then would sensually move her hands from her stomach to cup the girl's small backside with perverse hands. Little Rock would then cry out with such a face that Wichita would just have to kiss her younger sister with such a hunger that she'd steal her breath away. Little Rock's legs would be wrapped tightly around the elder girl's waist, trying to get friction between them._

"_You have such a nice ass baby," Wichita would whisper lustfully. "And your breasts," a hand would then slowly tease the younger girl's chest._

"_A-aaaahnaa" Little Rock would then squirm._

"I'M DISGUSTING AND HORRIBLE!"Wichita cried out.

Columbus could only watch idly as the girl have a mental breakdown about whatever was going in her head. He patted her on her back and started wishing that he hadn't came to check up on the girl and she was now using him as her personal tissue for her tears. He sighed and slowly tried getting out of Wichita's hold.

"Little Rock…help," Wichita opened her eyes quickly and tossed Columbus away to move to the farthest place in the room – which happened to be the closet.

Wichita could hear the two muttering about something but the door was muffling their voices. Her heartbeat was racing. Little Rock was only in a towel when she came in, wet and naked. God, he just seemed to not envy the poor teenage girl at all. She heard the door slide open. She was about to tell Columbus to leave her alone but got a surprise when two soft pairs of lips met hers.

Little Rock was there leaning down and kissing her…HER!? Her own sister!? Wichita was shocked to say the least but that shock quickly turned to lust as she brought her sister close to her. She could feel the surprise sound on her sister's lips but chose to ignore it while bringing her younger sister into the closet. Wichita's heart was racing by now, the sweet taste of her sister on her lips was slowly driving her mad with lust. Little Rock was pounding on Wichita's shoulders but the elder girl wouldn't have that and grabbed her wrists and flipped them over so she would have the younger pinned to the wall.

Wichita pulled away with a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. The two's heavy breathing had their chests touching with each intake of breath. One of Wichita's hands slowly led down to the knot in Little Rock's towel and taking it off, exposing the young girl.

"W-Wichita," she stuttered slightly.

Wichita only pressed up closely to her, her hands gingerly touching her sister's wet body and slowly rubbing her small chest, clawing slightly and bringing out tiny, pleasured filled cries.

"I can be perverted to, baby girl," Wichita whispered while rubbing against her. "And this will be for all the teasing you've done to me." Wichita grinned lustfully.

Little Rock gulped at the words.

Fin…..?

A/N:Wow..this is pretty short. I need to start getting back into the flow of this. Well, hope you liked! Remember you can request a story of ZombieLand and others if you want the requirements are up on my homepage and you can PM me or Review for this and I'll send you back something before I get it started! Bye!


End file.
